¿Mi Obligación o Mi Destino?
by Zeldangelink
Summary: A nuestra querida Zelda se le presenta una inesperada sorpresa, pero tiene una duda no sabe si es obra del destino o solo es por el bien de Hyrule y Lorule... no quiere ser egoísta. Pasen a leer ;D sin miedo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estoy aqui nuevamente, las personas que hayan leído mi One-Shot anterior(Tu... y yo?) me disculpo por la actitud que le puse a Dark el me encanta pero lo volví un cobarde xD no quise ponerlo rudo por falta de inspiración, también por el fallo de Zelink, este nuevo Fic surgió sencillamente porque me gusta ver a Link así mesmeto como lo puse u.u ¿que? no me juzguen no soy la única y después de ver la imagen del nuevo Link de Hyrule Warriors que esta... emm, como decía este Link es muy guapo pero algo arrogante, y Zelda es mas testaruda y no soporta a nuestro querido rubio.. n.ñU , ni idea de como surgió solo... escribí...

P.D: estoy pensando en un Song-Fic *-*

"Los q estén encerrados en comillas son pensamientos"

(Paréntesis con un N.A q es notas de autora son mis intervenciones en el capitulo o al final de estos)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

**Flash Back / Fin Flash Back**

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de Shigueru Miyamoto y el equipo de la compañía Nintendo, la trama y aquellos personajes q no conozcan son mi invención.

Sin más preámbulo mi primer fic ^-^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Mi Obligación o Mi Destino?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By: Zeldangelink

Muy bonito el amanecer en Hyrule, los cucos con sus cantos alegraban a cualquier campesino, en especial a Malon (N.A: no pongo a Talon por razones obvias xD) la pradera de Hyrule parecía brillar por el rocío de la hierba… si… definitivamente era un lindo día para todos… excepto una persona que vive en cierto castillo y es heredera de cierto trono… nada más ni nada menos que…

La Princesa Zelda

De lejos se le notaría la molestia que tenía encima… no por exagerar pero quizá en su alrededor se podría ver visto fuego (N.A: XD) , estaba sentada en su escritorio como de costumbre… pero no escribía .. solo desplumaba su pluma poco a poco, viendo a la nada, quizá un punto fijo en la pared.

-"Calma Zelda"-mentalmente se repetía-"solo calma, ya.. pasará.. cierto? Si claro"-se preguntó y se respondió-Pero es increíble que mi Padre me hiciera esto u.u-dijo en un tono de decepción-.

(Se escucha disco rayado)

-Zelda: empezó el fic?

-Autora:-.-U si…hace rato

-Zelda: o.O ou… perdón se me olvidó lo que venía n.n

(La autora le da libreto)

(Terminándolo de leer)

-disculpa lo olvidé

-no te preocupes ^-^(¬¬X creo que a alguien le pasará algo en el fic)

-dijiste algo? ¬¬

-nada, nada! ^-^U retoma el fic que se acaba el tiempo ¬¬ continuemos!

Emm… si bueno soy Zelda, les contaré mi historia : soy hija única, mi madre murió cuando nací, mi padre es el Rey de Hyrule ,tengo 22 años y soy la heredera al trono… corta eh? ¬.¬ que querían?... en fin ayer fue un día estupendo, en la práctica de arquería.. si soy muy buena con el arco y flechas, superé a mi entrenadora^-^/ no puedo dejar de recordar su cara:" XoX" … xD no se esperó esas perfectas flechas en la diana(N.A: creo q se llaman así .-.) pero… hay un dicho que dice: "demasiado bueno para ser cierto" y también hay otro que dice: "lo que fácil viene fácil se va" pues… así me paso a mi ._./ hoy me desperté, me arreglé, fui a desayunar y ….

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba Zelda caminando a paso tranquilo a la sala del comedor, llevaba un vestido largo que cubría sus tacones, el vestido era color lila y portaba sus armaduras de oro (N.A: algo así como la Zelda del TP pero es que esta Zelda es rubia xD) portaba unos guantes finos y largos que cubrían todo su antebrazo , ella delicadamente levantaba un poco su vestido para no resbalarse o algo parecido. Sin titubear llegó al comedor y no estaba solo su padre.

Extraño… muy extraño… es decir nadie le había dicho que tendría visita.

Avanzó lentamente a la gran mesa… observando a dos personas… dos hombres para ser específicos… a uno lo conocía… era inconfundible. El Ministro de Holodrum , pero el otro no lo conocía… nunca lo había visto… tuvo un mal presentimiento por ese extraño joven rubio, de ropas verdes.

-Buenos días-alcanzó a decir con ese semblante sereno que la identificaba-

-Buenos días, hija, recuerdas al Ministro de Lorule..?-preguntó el rey un tanto intrigado-.

Ella dirigió su mirada al hombre que tenía al frente, con el cabello largo y marrón-rojizo de tez grisácea -Si, si lo recuerdo…-dijo ella con una mirada de desprecio, sabía que el tenía fama de intentar engañar a los Reinos vecinos, también que fue el quien obligó a su hermana la Princesa Hilda casarse con el Príncipe Ravio "porque se enamoraron" o así creían todos, se fue cuando ella tan solo tenía 10 años y casi ni la recuerda, su padre casi nunca habla sobre ella.-Como ha estado?-preguntó fingiendo interés.

-Muy bien, princesa Zelda y usted?

-Bien gracias.-ella se sentía intrigada por el silencio de aquel muchacho-.

-Magnifico-dijo Nohansen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Bien Zelda , te preguntarás quien es este apuesto joven quien acompaña al Ministro no?-preguntó el rey con un dejo de picardía al final-.

-"¡diosas! que no sea lo que creo que es"-pensó Zelda muy temerosa-Si, si me lo pregunté" pero lo de apuesto no lo diré, primero soy una dama, segundo no lo admitiría -.-"-pensó ella muy arrogantemente y con un dejo de molestia.

El rey solo se echó a reír a carcajadas-pues Zelda déjame presentarte al príncipe Link-Zelda observó al joven príncipe y este clavo su mirada a la de ella, si pues rubio, oji-azul sus ojos eran profundos mas que el lago Hylia… quizá eran tan profundos como el mar "ya déjate de esos pensamientos", se dijo un tanto intimidada por la mirada que este le dirigía aunque por fuera ni se inmutó, extendió su mano hacia el- soy la princesa Zelda es un placer conocerlo, príncipe Link- el tomo su mano besó su dorso y dijo-el placer es mío princesa-con un deje arrogante y despreocupado aunque la miraba a los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Basta de presentaciones!-dijo el rey-es hora de comer-así mismo todos empezaron a comer.

Si era hora de comer pero también era hora de las conversaciones, las conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa, y lo que más a ella le desagradaba era soportar esos comentarios arrogantes sobre cuantos corceles poseían o las riquezas, si bien ella las poseía pero no le gustaba alardear de ellas debido a que era muy inapropiado a pesar de que hablaban personas de la realeza, estaba consciente que afuera había gente que no contaba con esos privilegios.

-Dígame Nohansen como es el rendimiento de sus guardias?-preguntó Link con un deje arrogante y con mucha confianza-.

-"¡le a hablado a mi padre de "tú"! es una falta de respeto, es decir, es un príncipe pero no quiere decir que lo pueda tratar de "tú" aquí hay algo encerrado…"-divagó ella en su mente-"espero no estar involucrada…al menos.. O.o"

-¡Muchacho! ¡Va viento en popa!-respondió el rey entusiasmado-claro todo esto se lo debemos al Capitán Russell (N.A: el es el capitán que sale en ST) están muy atentos la seguridad subió un 50% más, pero no nos podemos dormir en los laureles.

-Eso nunca debe hacerse, en Lolure todo igualmente va de maravilla solo que nuestros guardias están a caballo…¡la caballería es lo más nuevo y mejor en guardias! Tenemos jóvenes reclutas que se están alistando.

-"¡cállenle la boca! O.Ó"-pensó ella-.

-Bueno hijo, me imagino pero también los métodos viejos funcionan-respondió el rey un tanto cansado-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese aburrido e insoportable desayuno al fin había terminado

Zelda se levantó de su silla-Con permiso-metió la silla, dio un pasó al frente

-¿hija ya te vas?-preguntó el rey volteando a ver a Zelda

Ella se giró a el-si, padre no quisiera estorbar en su conversación-.

-pero no estorbas en lo absoluto-agregó Link-.

-"la tolerancia es una virtud"-pensó ella tratando de olvidar todos esos años de estudio-"¡No! No puedo dejar que 19 años de clases de Modales y Etiqueta se vayan a la basura u.u"…

-gracias ñ.ñ , pero no es una molestia para mi irme no se preocupe.

Justo cuando Link iba a responderle, el Ministro intervino diciendo:

-Princesa Zelda, vinimos a Hyrule a hablar con usted, el tema es un poco delicado, así que ¿le parecería bien que charláramos los cuatro en un lugar privado?

-"#o# ¿delicado? Ya estoy perdida…pero y… si…no ya déjate de tonterías"-pensó-bien Ministro, vamos a la biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a esa inmensa habitación con olor a madera, las paredes eran color ocre, y una gran cantidad de estanterías y estas repletas de libros, quizá un escritor o admirador de libros se sentiría en el paraíso entrando a esa inmensa biblioteca, o quizá se le perderían los ojos de tantos libros de diferentes tamaños y colores, y su contenido tan variado de animales, fantasía, matemáticas, políticas, historia de Hyrule…etc; y cada uno de ellos contaba con unas 200 páginas hasta 600 páginas y no estaba exagerando, quizá el más corto tuviera 150 páginas; en medio de esa gran biblioteca (N.A: para resumir ._.') habían dos muebles para dos personas uno enfrente del otro y en medio de estos una mesita de centro.

Ya estaban allí, basta de bacilar el tema parecía muy serio, debido a la cara que el Ministro tenía y Zelda muy nerviosa aunque ni su mirada lo demostraba no podía evitar sentirse… muy… presionada y observada literalmente "el" no paraba de observarla ella podía verlo de reojo y lo sentía (N.A: uy pero que acosador .-.U xD). Ya estaban sentados ahí, ella se sentó junto a su padre observó solemnemente al Ministro… ya no había más… ahora faltaba que el empezara esa "conversación". El carraspeó la garganta y una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de ella frente.

-Bien, como anteriormente dije-empezó el Ministro con voz algo femenina- le iba a decir el porque estamos aquí pero en el comedor no pude por lo poco discreto que es-hizo una pausa y continuó- estamos aquí princesa, porque hace unos meses atrás le hice llegar a su padre una carta y su afirmación me llegó 3 semanas después que la envié y vine lo más antes posible.

Ella miró al suelo con una mirada dubitativa"¿carta?...¿afirmación?...¿qué?"-pensó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, observó al Príncipe Link y este tenía una cara que daba mucho que pensar, "no es tiempo para pensar"-bien-alcanzó a decir ella… no tenía palabras, observó a su padre y el estaba muy tranquilo y por un segundo, solo por un segundo la tranquilizó la mirada que le dirigió "seguro no es… sobre mi... no... ._.'"

-Aquí tengo la carta-continúo pronunciando sus palabras hacían eco en esa inmensa habitación, de pronto sacó un papel color crema con el sello de la Familia Real de Hyrule la Trifuerza y se lo dio-quiero que por favor la lea en voz alta.

En su mano yacía ese sobre con aquel sello, su mano temblaba, dio un suspiro y procedió a abrir el sobre, ya abierto lo tomo con ambas manos aun temblorosas, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a pronunciar con voz débil:

-"Rey Nohansen, las cosas en Hyrule según me han informado van de maravilla y no puedo estar más que complacido con ello, me han dicho que su única heredera ya tiene más de la edad apropiada para contraer matrimonio, y yo encantado de presentarle a su hija la princesa Zel..Zelda-tartamudeó- al indicado para ser su esposo, el príncipe Li..Link-volvió a tartamudear- esta dispuesto a contraer nupcias con la princesa a fin de que el reino progrese en todo sentido, quiero que lo piense Majestad, y espero su respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Me despido de antemano.

Ministro de Lorule- Yuga "

Justo cuando terminó de leer casi sin voz de lo anonadada que había quedado eso le cayó como agua fría, a pesar de que lo presintió, inconscientemente se llevo su mano izquierda a su boca aun temblaba a pesar de que no debía mostrar sus emociones así en público la noticia la sorprendió.

"Es decir que yo no puedo decir que no"-inmediatamente sintió las miradas del Ministro de su "prometido" y de su padre, rápidamente puso su semblante sereno y sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta al no querer casarse con cualquier extraño príncipe que se aparecía, pero esto era diferente-"muy diferente"-es decir que ya su padre se había cansado de tantos rechazos y tomó la decisión en sus manos, dirigió una segunda vista a la carta y la releyó mentalmente, estaba muy sorprendida pero había demostrado mucho, suspiró resignada no había marcha atrás, menudo lío- estoy de acuerdo por el bien de Hyrule y Lorule- alcanzó a decir con la voz lo más firme que pudo aunque no logró tanto.

-Perfecto-dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa-hijo siéntete como de la familia, magnífico que Lorule y Hyrule se unan, y mi hija y tu jovencito-dijo dirigiéndose al joven Hyliano- estrechen lazos-finalizó abrazando a su hija, mientras que ella fingía una sonrisa y vio como el Ministro y su "prometido" sonreían muy satisfechos, tan solo pensar que tenía un prometido le daban náuseas y realmente se sentía enferma.

Rápidamente se paró y se excusó diciendo que tenía unos apuntes que revisar en su escritorio y que volvía enseguida, y prácticamente corrió hasta estar "segura" dentro de su escritorio , observó vagamente y tomó una pluma y empezó a desplumarla.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Es increíble no? Me tengo que casar con un tipo que ni conozco, ya no puedo decir que no, además sería muy egoísta de mi parte pues mi padre tiene mucha confianza en mi, pero no del todo u.u , yo ahora mismo pudiera decirle que cancele todo esto… No! No puedo! Lo peor es que todo lo hizo sin mi consentimiento, obvio diría no, pero … ¿tan desesperado esta porque ocupe su lugar?¿será que la seguridad de Hyrule no ya no es tan eficiente y por eso necesita reforzarla?¿o será que algo malo esta apunto de suceder?...

O sencillamente su padre quería que se casara y ya no hay más vueltas al asunto, ella solo debía "masticar y tragar" … un dejá vu pasa por su vida en este momento pues su hermana… Hilda.

Irónico? O quizá el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada? No sabía y por el momento solo quería ser normal una chica común pero nooo… otras chicas sueñan con su vida taan llena de privilegios y lujos.

Que equivocadas están, es lo más difícil del mundo y las mil y una obligaciones para agarrarte de los cabellos y tirar de ellos como si de loca se tratase pero así era… y así es su… vida.

Autora: no tengo ni idea de donde me inspiré, solo me gusta poner a Link de príncipe u.u xD ojo! no soy la única o.ó xD, dejen un rewiew con alguna sugerencia gracias.

Zelda: o.ó increíble, solo se me olvido una partecita del libreto y me pones a casarme y todo? "Nota mental no hacer enojar a la autora"

Autora: Vamos Zelda! No te quejes (que aún la parte buena no esta subida)

Zelda:eh?¬¬

Link: ¿Que paso que no tuve casi dialogo?

Autora: Deja de estar quejándote ¬¬ tu también quieres sufrir con Zelda por lo que veo.

Link: Vaya es idea mia o ¿la autora esta mas bonita hoy? n.ñ

Autora: Link!Basta de decir realidades! Bueno espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:Intriga.

Antes de empezar quisiera disculparme por el fallo épico de "Ministro de Holodrum" y luego "Ministro de Lorule" pues Yuga tiene doble nacionalidad… olvide aclararlo x'D… jajaajaj ya quisiera yo! Jaja nah! Vale! Es mentira! Quiero agradecerle a Yahab por haberse dado cuenta gracias Yahab! Y a mi Amiga Mónica! Que me esta apoyando desde el One-shot! Y malvada no me dijiste de lo de Holodrum! ¬¬ jajaja xD es mentira pero u.u perdón por el fallo épico T_T Ahora sip!

/

Zelda: n.n muy buenas tengan queridos lectores, ¿ansiosos por empezar a leer?

*grillitos*

Autora: Zelda porfavor… -.- no estoy de animo para sandeces…

Zelda: Ay si, Ay si! Todo porque la autora fallo épicamente, ¿todos dejaremos nuestras vidas alegres y nos volveremos Emo porque fallaste en un nombre? Porfavor asume tu error y empieza a escribir -.-' ya te pareces a Alejandro xD…

Autora: Te vas a casar… podría decirse que en estos momentos Link es tu peor pesadilla, y aun así me estas provando?... ay Zelda…

Link: ò.ó como que peor pesadilla?

Autora: Callate Link la gente no soporta a metiches -.-

Link: Bruja.. FALLO ÉPICO, FALLO ÉPICO, FALLO ÉPICO, FALLO ÉPICO…

Zelda: FALLO ÉPICO, FALLO ÉPICO, FALLO ÉPICO, FALLO ÉPICO, FALLO ÉPICO…

Autora: Por lo q veo se nos irá el rato en sandeces… he aquí un Disclaimer ^.^ ¬¬ The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece ni sus… queridos ^.^ per-so-na-jes ¬¬

/

Un rayo de sol se coló por su ventana, acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro haciéndola cerrar con fuerza los ojos, mientras se terminaba de levantar y desperezarse, a paso lento

se dirigió al baño.

30 minutos después…

Nos encontramos con la princesa Zelda terminando de ponerse sus largos guantes (N.A: esta Zelda es la de A Link Between Worlds pero con guantes y con todos los detalles, los que lo han jugado ya saben como es XD) nuevamente vio su reflejo en el espejo y acomodó un poco su cabello "debo hablar con mi padre en este instante, el tiene que explicarme""¿Impa estará enterada al respecto? Ayer no la ví , se que ella sería la primera en estar en total desacuerdo"(N.A: ehehehe eso fue de un capítulo de… mejor no digo xD)

*Toc,Toc,Toc*

Llaman a su puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-{¿Princesa? ¿Puedo pasar?}

-Em… claro adelante

-Princesa, el rey esta en el comedor y el príncipe, están esperando su presencia en la mesa.

-Enseguida voy para allá muchas gracias "y el ministro? E Impa? (?)".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había llegado a esa sala con esa larga mesa, para su sorpresa estaba Impa sentada esperándola con una gran sonrisa y ella inmediatamente también sonrió, pero se borró al ver a su "prometido",le tenía cierto recelo a ese chico, se sentó junto a Impa, frente de Zelda estaba el príncipe Link junto a este su padre, en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Buen día-musitó con sonrisa fingida.

-Buenos días-dijeron los presentes al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpe la pregunta, Príncipe Link y ¿el Ministro Yuga?-preguntó Zelda con curiosidad.

-Por favor Zelda, no hace falta tantas formalidades conmigo-respondió Link con una media sonrisa.

-n.ñ "por aquí… donde esta el cuchillo?¬¬" em… y el cuchillo?

-Toma hija -le entregó su padre.

Desde fuera de la gran sala de comedor se escuchaba:

-{Aleja eso de mi}-agregaba una voz asustada.

-{¿Hija que pretendes?}-agregaba otra con tono de preocupación perteneciente seguramente al Rey.

-{¡Zelda ten cuidado!}-agregaba otra pero más femenina.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando así que decidió abrir la puerta.

El ministro Yuga había entrado al comedor y se sorprendió un poco.

Zelda tenía una tostada en la mano derecha medio parada de su silla y con la mano izquierda sostenía un cuchillo y este tenia algo rojo encima.

-¡Que alejes eso de mi! ¿No ves que me voy a manchar?-pidió el príncipe algo disgustado.

Zelda sonrió cínicamente y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo algo tenebroso- Oh-agregó en tono de disculpa fingida- lo siento! Pensé que quería algo de mermelada en su tostada n.n "idiota…¬¬ muy cerca…pero tengo tiempo…"

-Gracias señorita pero ¡No!

-¿Llego en mal momento?-interrumpió Yuga.

-Para nada Yuga siéntese-ordenó el Rey

-Rey Nohansen! Zelda ha tenido antecedentes criminales? n.ñ

-No entiendo la pregunta hijo…

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa Príncipe?-preguntó esta vez Impa que tenía rato callada.

-Tanquila Impa-respondió Zelda muy tranquila-nop, no tengo antecedentes este… Criminales, pero podría tenerlos…:) … no se…

-Vamos a comer ya que esta presente el Ministro-interrumpió el Rey- luego nos reuniremos en mi estudio para hablar sobre las fechas.

"Las Fechas""Las Fechas" Las… Fechas" resonaban en su mente esas palabras, ¿tan pronto?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella iba camino al estudio de su padre, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien , volteó justo al voltear vio que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de su institutriz Impa.

-Impa…-dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Mi niña, ya se lo que está pasando, y no estoy de acuerdo, pero el Rey no me había informado sobre una carta.-le explicó.

-Impa…-dijo esta vez con la voz muy quebrada- igual que Hilda… y no la he visto en varios años…

-Hija, todo saldrá bien, el chico es…

-¡Parece gay! Es muy feo! Su carácter no me gusta! Es muy antipático!-dijo casi alzando la voz

-Zelda deja de hacer berrinches… el chico es algo indefenso pero al menos intenta no odiarlo, además puede que no te guste-Zelda la fulminó con la mirada- jovencita! No te obligo a que te enamores del muchacho pero al menos trata de darle una oportunidad, tu hermana hizo lo mismo, ella esta bien, mi niña te lo digo para que no estés amargada, ni sufras-dijo dándole un abrazo- ahora… postura correcta y encamínese al estudio de su padre dijo bromeando con tono autoritario-

Ella se rió un poco e hizo según su institutriz le había dicho…

Ahora…¿ que le esperaría detrás de esa puerta?¿lograría al menos caerle bien Link?¿que le pedirá su padre?¿cuando será la fiesta de compromiso y el día de la boda?¿realmente Link solo se interesa por su rebelde mechón de cabello que ha hecho babear y hace babear a más de una..? *cof cof ejem* ¿dejaré de hacer preguntas tontas?

Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo de… ¿Mi Obligación o Mi Destino?

/

Zelda: o.ó y la autora? Eh? Epa? Zeldangelink… -.-

Link: Preciosa como estas?

Zelda: -_- lo que me faltaba

Link: Que carácter el tuyo ¿no podrías ser menos repelente? Todo esto es culpa de la autora :s es que cuando la vea le diré ¿a pero que es lo que te pasa a ti? ¡Ubícate! ¿Como me vas a poner gay?... eh?

Zelda:*señitas*

Link: T_T esta detrás de mi verdad?

Zelda: u.u si…

Autora: vaya sabía que me querían pero no tanto…

Link: ¿sigues con lo de fallo épico? xD fue muy épico…

Autora: *viendo el libreto* ummm… creo que Ghirahim vendría muy bien en esta historia ;D

Link: O.O x.x

Zelda: Mil gracias a los que leen el fic… esperamos que haya sido de su agrado nosotros nos retiramos n.ñ antes de que la autora acabe con Hyrule antes que el fic…-terminó de decir eso y se llevó a Link como si de un saco se tratase xD así estilo anime xD.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno acá estoy otra vez, quisiera aclarar lo que Zelda dijo de "Te pareces a Alejandro xD" la cosa es que Alejandro es mi primo-hermano, mi compañero de videojuegos y es deprimente xD y dije .-. y si pongo a este? Y bush lo puse x'D bueno eso era lo que tenía que aclarar.

.-.-. de escena

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

"pensamientos"

-dialogo

(N.A: Notas de autora)

/

Zelda: -.- me tienes como harta con aclaraciones 3-S yo pienso que no puedes vivir sin esas aclaraciones X-.-

Autora: Pero bueno! Ahora si que saqué boleto contigo… ¬¬

Link: Chicas dejen de pelearse por mi… hay Link para todas.

Autora: No dulce n.n eso es con Zel… a mi no me jodas… ¬¬

Zelda: Ò.Ó porque me lo lanzas a mi?

Link: Vamos! Dejen de hacerse las difíciles que les queda mal.

Autora: Bien cariño hazme el favor de un Disclaimer.

Link: lo ves? Zelda aprende… ella no miente… B-D claro que si aquí voy.

Antes de que comience este fic! Deben saber que a la Autora no le pertenece la Leyenda de Zelda ni sus personajes son obra de Shigeru Miyamoto y al equipo de la gran "N" disfruten del fic ;D

/

Capítulo 3:El Lunes… a partir de hoy odio Los Lunes.

Luego de esa charla con su institutriz, se encaminó al estudio de su padre.

Ya estaba fuera de la puerta, delicadamente tomó picaporte y temerosamente… lo… giró.

Entró a la pequeña habitación, las cuatro paredes pintadas de un color beige con una pequeña estantería con libros en ella, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, en el centro estaba un escritorio de madera y una gran silla y otras 2 sillas frente al escritorio. Link estaba sentado en la de la izquierda y el ministro Yuga detrás de el y la silla de la derecha estaba vacía supuso que allí debía sentarse.

Tenía los nervios de punta, en su andar se notaba, se sentó y observó a su padre, de reojo vio como Yuga la miraba… como con… odio…

-Bueno-dijo el Ministro- yo pienso que si Link y Zelda se casan lo más pronto posible seria lo mejor por el bienestar de ambas naciones u.u

-Si… pero es importante preparar todo… por el momento nuestra prioridad es dar la noticia del casamiento de Zelda y Link para que otros reinos se enteren y otro príncipes sepan que ya Zelda contraerá matrimonio-dijo finalmente el rey con una gran sonrisa.

-Si bien la Fiesta de Compromiso podría ser el Lunes de la semana que viene-agrego Link

-¿No es muy pronto?-dijo Zelda dirigiéndose a su padre

-Es algo pronto pero si nos ponemos a preparar el salón, enviamos las invitaciones a los reinos vecinos desde este mismo instante, puede que sea buen tiempo, en este mismo instante le aviso a Osfala para que prepare el Menú de el lunes!- se levanto de la silla y salio corriendo como un bolido Zelda observó como su padre se iba con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

-Yo me… retiro n_ñU

Ellos asintieron, y observaron mientras la chica se iba una vez que la joven princesa se fuera…

-Quiero que ganes su confianza, trata de ser su amigo, si sigue asi de distante lo arruinara todo.

-Pero es que ella me odia señor…-dijo Link un tanto decepcionado

-No importa si te odia, debes ganar su amistad, demuéstrale que no eres lo que pareces… ._.

-u.u enseguida señor… ¬¬ y que parezco?

-n.ñ Etoo… deberías trabajar rápido se observador y vigílala así sabrás cual método usar para acercarte a ella

-bien señor-dijo con actitud solemne- no me respondió la pregunta ¬¬

-Algo Antipático… y también te pareces a tu amigo Ghirahim ñ.ñ

-¿QUE?! -/AH! ZELDANGELINK TE VOY A MATAR DEJAME TANTITO/- Yo mejor me voy ya! ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró a esa gran habitación que la hacia sentir segura, paseó por las estanterías y con su dedo índice cubierto es ese fino guante de gala, acariciaba los lomos de esos grandes libros, hasta que su dedo se detuvo en uno vinotinto, lo sacó y vio su portada "Manejo de la Ira" esbozó una gran sonrisa y se sentó en una mesa, ensimismada en lectura no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado, justo se dio cuenta cuando otro libro cayo pesadamente a la mesa, lo cual hizo que ella se sobresaltara, levantó la mirada y lo que vio no le gusto… para nada… así que decidió ignorar la tonta sonrisa que "el" le regaló y volvió a su lectura.

"Incomodo" "realmente incomodo se sentía… es decir tratar de leer tranquilamente un libro para ser tolerante, y nooo, tienes que venir a leer justamente AQUÍ! ¿Allá afuera no hay un jardín? O… ¿porque no te pones a hacer algo mas productivo que amargarme la existencia?" esas y mas se le ocurrían en ese momento a la pobre Hyliana.

Respiro profundo, mas bien… resoplo (N.A: si asi estilo toro xD)

Si fuera por ella en ese mismo instante hubiera enterrado la cabeza en el libro, la sensación incomoda de que te observen es peor que pisar agua con calcetines puestos (N.A: yo pienso que mas intolerable es la del calcetín).

Ese silencio tan incomodo…

-"Vamos tu puedes"-se repetía el joven príncipe mentalmente, mientras veía a la princesa-"¿pero que intenta hacer? Un poco mas y entierra la cara en libro-pensó burlándose.

-Princesa… ¿que libro estas leyendo? ^-^ -pregunto con interés, demasiado para ser francos.

Ella se limitó a levantar el libro y enseñarle la portada.

-Manejo de la ira- leyó en voz alta el titulo- mmm… ese esta bien-dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensativo- pero me gusta más la poesía, los de aventuras, jeje- dijo sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca algo avergonzado- los de política, historia y economía x_x nunca me acostumbre a ellos, nunca me gustaron…-dijo viendo a la mesa, sabia que estaba robando la atención de ella- pero Hilda-dijo sonriendo- Hilda siempre fue paciente a la hora de las clases-subió la mirada y notó que Zelda lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Conoces a Hilda? O.o

-Si…-respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ella es…

-Mi hermana-murmuró Zelda como en transe interrumpiendo a Link.

-Ella fue mi institutriz a los 12 años, y es la esposa de mi hermano.

-Si… ya lo se.

-Bueno Zelda- dijo levantándose de su silla- yo ya me tengo que ir preciosa ;D – terminó guiñándole el ojo.

Extraño… solo fue… la observaba… nisiquiera leyó su libro… se le habían quitado las ganas de leer y observo el libro "verde con detalles dorados"… "VERDE CON DETALLES DORADOS?" enseguida estiró su brazo y lo tomo, la Trifuerza estaba plasmada en todo el centro del libro "mmm… para que el quería ese libro…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente era agotador… muy agotador. Ya estaba en su escritorio y un sonido muy peculiar la hizo asomarse a la ventana, sin duda era el Príncipe Link su no oficial "prometido" estaba luchando con un soldado de su castillo y habían otros guardias mas asombrados viendo como el príncipe luchaba con total agilidad.

Bufó… se creía que era el perfecto en todo.

Abren la puerta de su estudio de un portazo lo que hizo que brincara del susto – ZELDA hija!- decía bueno.. gritaba el rey de Hyrule- ya le he dicho a Osfala y esta trabajando, Impa hablo con Airín y ya esta haciendo el vestido que usarás en la fiesta, Guri esta organizando el salón ya todo esta en marcha!-agregó muy animado.

-Que bueno nn –dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Entiendo que estés nerviosa pero todo saldrá bien-dijo cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Papá…

-¿Si hija?-se detuvo el hombre algo quería saber.

-Nada…

-Bien… hija viste que ¿Link esta entrenando? El no es cualquier príncipe! Es también es un soldado el mejor de Lorule, pero el deber llama-dijo finalmente y cerro la puerta.

Nuevamente observó a Link por la ventana y estaba todo arrogante ahí delante de unas sirvientas.

Bufó- aish! Pero como te odio Lunes! Y a ti también… Link

Continuará.

/

Zeldangelink: Vaya! O.Ò esto va de mal en peor xD

Link: ZELDANGELINK VEN ACA! D:

Zeldangelink: ¿Qué? ¬¬

Link: Porque Ghirahim… ¬¬ yo no soy ningún gay

Zeldangelink: Agradece que lo haya nombrado… no lo puse pues… contigo me basta ;D

Link: ES QUE TE VOY A MATAR!

Zeldangelink: Vamos no te esponjes! Dime… ¬¬ porque el simple miedo a que tu remera se manchara de mermelada? Me aclaras eso y no te insinúo más nada.

Link: Remera de la suerte X¬¬

Zeldangelink: bien… y las cosas con Zel van mal no? ;D

Link: .-.

Zeldangelink: Venga Link! ¿Dime con que te llama más la atención ser herido? *-*/ Espada o una Daga?

Link: ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Estas loca? Pero entre nos… NINGUNO!

Zeldangelink: Buenísimo! Será… con una... Daga ;D

Zeldangelink: Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado pero este es el…mnmnnmnmnm

Link: Fin del capitulo ^-^ -soltándola-

Zeldangelink: x.x puaj… no se donde pusiste tus manos anteriormente


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:¿Quién realmente eres tu? ¬¬

.-.-.-.-Cambios de escena

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

/

Link: Falta poco para que empiece el fic.

Zelda: Enserio? :O no me digas! -.-

Link: Si te digo! O.Ò

Zelda: y la Autora? ¬¬

Link: Desde ayer no la veo, y hablando, ayer no te vi más.

Zelda: No es problema tuyo X¬¬

Link: Amargada!

Zelda: Un breve Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Zelda no le pertenece a la autora ni sus personajes, solo es un fic sin fines lucro solo por diversión ^.^

Link: ¿Me estas ignorando?

Link: ZELDA! Regresa acá en este instante! ALERTA DE SPOILERS! EN ESTE CAPITULO YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.

/

Despertó pesadamente, no sabía el porque, pero no pudo pegar un ojo la noche de ayer, tenía una corazonada, abrió la cortina y apenas el sol estaba saliendo, sin vacilar se fue al baño.

Salió de este con una bata de baño y se adentró a su gran armario.

10 minutos después.

La princesa Zelda frente a su espejo se peino su rubio y sedoso cabello.

Abrió con cuidado su puerta y vio que el pasillo estaba completamente desolado, con cuidado caminó por otros pasillos, hasta quedar frente de esa puerta, esbozó una gran sonrisa, y no titubeó para abrirla.

Entro a la biblioteca e inhaló el aire que la habitación le brindaba, inmediatamente se fue a la estantería donde supuso que estaba, justo al lado del libro verde con detalles dorados y la Trifuerza, estaba otro rojo con la Trifuerza invertida, no lo pensó dos veces para tomar ambos libros, no sabía porque Link lo había tomado ayer, y nisiquiera lo abrió, aparte que estaba algo interesada sobre ese reino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en su escritorio, nuevamente, pero con dos pesados libros en la mesa. Abrió el Libro de Rojo con detalles dorados y la Trifuerza invertida en su portada. Y buscó la Historia de Lorule.

"Lorule, esta tierra, hace 1000 años cayó en total oscuridad, por la codicia de sus habitantes sus antiguos reyes destruyeron la Trifuerza invertida… se vio sumida en total oscuridad…"

-mmm

Luego de haber leído, leyó un poco más adelante.

"La oscuridad se disipó… gracias al "Héroe de Tierras Lejanas"…

Observó con detenimiento esa foto que estaba aunque el rostro no se podía ver bien, se podía ver un chico rubio, de ropajes verdes, alzando una espada, y junto a este una chica que vestía con un vestido muy parecido al que llevaba puesto en ese instante.

"Los antepasados de la Princesa gobernante de Lorule, destruyeron su Trifuerza, para que no se le cumpliera el deseo a alguien de corazón impuro. Eso abrió paso a la miseria y oscuridad al país.

El Héroe extranjero, se aventuró a Lorule para evitar que la oscuridad cubriera su pueblo.

Luchó contra Ganon fusionado… y así Liberó de "la prisión" a su Princesa."

Y observó, una foto de un gigante mounstro gris, y de cabello naranja-rojizo.

-Mmmm? Su princesa? Donde leí eso?-buscó más adelante-.

"El Héroe de Tierras Lejanas, poco tiempo después se conoció como Hyliano, y la Princesa que liberó se trató de La Princesa Zelda, el nombre del Joven Héroe fue…"

-Eh?- la página estaba rasgada justo en el nombre.

Decidió hacer caso omiso sobre ese "detalle" y adelanto unas páginas y se detuvo en una que decía "Linaje de Lorule"

"La Familia Real de Lorule, estuvo constituida por más mujeres, que hombres, el rey fue Lean I y su esposa la reina Miranda II tuvieron 5 hijas , Princesa Amanda, Princesa Amastista, Princesa Lina , Princesa Miranda III y la ultima princesa se llamó Laureana.

La princesa Amanda la mayor, se casó con el Príncipe Marcos. Pero no tuvieron herederos.

Cuando la reina Amanda y el rey Marcos murieron, la próxima al trono tuvo que ser Amatista pero se fue a Hyrule donde se enamoró de el Príncipe Carlos. El trono pasó a Lina quien contrajo matrimonio con Napoleón un miembro de la Guardia de Lorule, tampoco tuvieron hijos."

-Ah! Pero que mal, no tuvieron herederos.

"La Princesa Miranda III murió de una grave enfermedad que acabó con su vida en menos de 72 horas."

"La Princesa Laureana hizo una gran obra al ascender al trono, juntó a su esposo un pueblerino llamado Luca, a todos los pueblos Loruleanos aportaron 2000 rupias y la pobreza se redujo totalmente por los próximos 10 años, luego nació un bebé, el único varón, de nombre Lean , en honor a su difunto padre.

Lean II más tarde fue el rey junto a su esposa Miriam, fueron los causantes de la ruptura de la Trifuerza invertida, no soportaron la presión del pueblo."

-Caray, y como es que ahora Lorule encontró la Paz? El "Héroe" desconocido luchó, pero no leí más nada importante… no leí más! Fue eso!- se devolvió donde estaba el nombre rasgado.

"La Princesa Zelda juntó al Héroe mencionado anteriormente, tocaron la Trifuerza de Hyrule, cuando todo acabó y desearon que la Trifuerza invertida, volviera a aparecer y así Lorule dejó de estar sumido en el caos."

-Vaya… impresionante, una antepasada mía junto al "Héroe" x , restauraron Lorule. '-' … pero aquí al menos deberían salir Link o su hermano Ravio. Aquí sale que la Familia real de Lorule estuvo constituida más por mujeres que hombres y al menos debería salir el nombre de la madre de ellos. Mmmm.

Observó el otro libro. El verde con detalles dorados.

-Ya he leído este… lo dejaré para mañana, pero los voy a esconder en mi recámara, no vaya a ser que amanezcan rasgados igualmente. ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en su recámara buscó una caja de madera y cuidadosamente metió ambos libros, y los puso debajo de su cama. Y como si nada se sacudió el vestido.

*TLAS*

Abren su puerta de un portazo.

-Hija! Hace rato entre, no te vi en el armario, toque la puerta del baño y no me respondiste, te estamos esperando en la mesa o.ó -con un tono aliviado y algo molesto.

-Papá, estaba en la biblioteca -.-

-Bueno-agregó un tanto cansado-vamos al comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró cansada antes de entrar junto a su padre a la mesa del comedor.

Ya adentro se sentó al lado derecho de su padre justo frente a Link y el ministro Yuga al lado de este y el Rey en su puesto de siempre (N.A: Bla, bla , bla).

-Disculpen la demora n.ñ

-Oh! No te preocupes querida ;D-agregó el joven Príncipe

-Bueno vamos a comer-dijo el rey mientras tomaba una gran pierna de pavo.

-Rey, como van los preparativos para el Lunes?

-Pues, Osfala, nuestro cocinero se encargará no se preocupe, Guri es un excelente organizador de Fiestas, y Airín, ah! Zelda cariño, paséate por la Ciudadela y ve a la tienda de Airín, y debes ir acompañada de Link.

Las ganas de comer se le habían quitado, y nisiquiera había probado un solo bocado de su plato.

-Bien, padre-musitó solemnemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella se dirigió a su habitación a paso rápido. Ya en su habitación se lanzó a su cama.

Y suspiró cansada.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Pase.

Escuchó como su puerta se abría lentamente.

-Zelda-se trataba de Impa su Institutriz-no los pude acompañar hoy en el desayuno, pero…

-Pero que? Impa mi palabra aquí ya no vale nada, además siento que el Príncipe no es lo que parece ni Yuga-dijo recordando los dibujos del libro.

-Zelda, ¿no crees que estas siendo paranoica?

-¿Paranoica? No, no lo creo Impa, aquí huele mal. X.X

-Creo que no te puedo detener ¿verdad?

Esbozó una gran sonrisa seguida de una carcajada-No, creo que no n.n-acto seguido tomo una especie de capucha color marrón y se la abrochó al cuello.

-Cuídate mi niña, y por favor, ten cuidado con ese príncipe.

-Sí, Impa, y por favor tráeme tu libro de… no recuerdo su nombre, pero si recuerdo que es de alter ego algo así, no se u.u .

-Claro, mi niña. Es un libro Sheikah. Cambia de cuerpo, tu alter ego, es parte de ti.

Salió de su habitación, y se encaminó a la puerta principal. Tenía asuntos pendientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, tienes un tiempo a solas con ella, no lo arruines, esa chica debe dejar de odiarte, porque sí!-exclamó Yuga-En lo que ella tenga confianza en ti, el trono será todo tuyo! Saborea la victoria, mi fiel vasallo!

Link esbozó una gran sonrisa-Claro que sí, señor haré lo que pueda.

-¿Lo que puedas? Lo que sea necesario, ahora vete! No sea que las paredes tengan oídos- dijo viéndolo con desprecio.

El joven Príncipe, se despidió con una reverencia y Yuga vio hasta que se perdió de su vista.-¿Tuyo? Mío quise decir, tú y la princesa Zelda lo pagaran muy caro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casualmente habían llegado al mismo tiempo. (N.A: Bueno alguien ha visto las imágenes de Hyrule Warriors? Pues nuestro Link esta vestido así, y Zelda esta vez esta vestida así como sale en el juego solo que con una capucha ;-;)

Zelda le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, mientras que Link esbozaba una torpe sonrisa.

Zelda notó algo extraño en su espalda.

-¿Eso de ahí es una espada?-preguntó señalando su espalda.

-No, es un…-se quedó callado ya iba a hacerle un comentario sarcástico- si, si lo es preciosa.

Ella se limitó a bufar, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica-¿Para que? Me tienes miedo?

-Yo? Pfff. No es para… para… cuidar de ti ¡Sí! Ya que saldrás sin soldados, es mi deber protegerte.

Bufó otra vez.

-Vámonos preciosa-dijo tratando de tomar su mano.

-Espera-dijo zafándose del agarre- Mejor vamos a pie.-necesitaba sacarle información como fuera.

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-Bueno, vámonos.-musitó cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella llevaba su capucha puesta, y el a su lado aún sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ya estaban en la Ciudadela, y se escuchaba música a lo lejos, esa tonada que siempre sonaba cada vez que iba y la hacía feliz.

-Oiga, príncipe Link- dijo llamando su atención.

-No hace falta tanta formalidad Zelda, ya te lo he dicho.

-Da igual, pero tengo una pregunta.

-¿Sí?¿Cual es?

-¿Me podría decir el nombre de su Padre o su Madre?

-Me temo que no puedo-agregó con semblante serio

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién realmente eres tu? X¬¬

-Pues… si mal no recuerdo, esa es la tienda de la srita. Airín.-dijo aliviado.

Salvado por la campana.

Sin decir más, se adentraron a la tienda.

¿Zelda soportará a Link?¿El vestido de Zelda habrá quedado espectacular xD?¿Link realmente tiene familia?¿Que se traerá Yuga entre manos?¿Para que Zelda quiere el Libro de Impa?¿El rey de Hyrule no hará otra cosa sino comer y comer?¿Seguiré con preguntas idiotas? O ¿Zelda dejará de ignorar a Link en los spin's off's? emm… pos eso ultimo se puede descubrir ahorita n.n' pero… no se pierdan el próximo Capítulo de… ¿Mi Obligación o Mi Destino?

/

Autora: El Capítulo de hoy estuvo más largo *-* ehh! Y también esos OC`s claro pero fue para agregar mas gente a Real Familia de Lorule u.u

*Aplausos*

Zelda: Me pusiste como chismosa o.ó

Autora: Y dale… 9.9

Zelda: No! Que va! Esta no me la calo

Autora: dígalo ahí que esta muy habladora

Link: Si, si lo esta u.u , preciosa porque no te callas?

Zelda: Tu no eres mi jefe X¬¬

Autora: ¿qué? Ahora Link esta de mi parte? Sabes que lo de la Daga aun esta en pie?

Link: No! No! XoX por favor!

Autora: SI! ;D no leemos luego! Lo de la Daga será para el Próximo Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Dudas.

**Aclaraciones:**

.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena.

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

"Pensamientos"

-Dialogo

(N.A: Notas de Autora)

/

Autora: Holiwis, estoy ansiosa por la Daga :G

Link:¿Pero que he hecho yo?

Zelda: Creo que con tu presencia haces mucho #-#

Autora: Venga Zelda no seas tan mala xD. The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

/

Ya dentro de la tienda la vista de él se perdió por todo el lugar. Todo ese lugar estaba repleto de vestidos. En el fondo de ese palacio de vestidos estaba una chica de cabellos violeta intenso, ojiazul, vestida con una especie de túnica azul marino. Rápidamente la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó a paso rápido a la joven pareja. Haciendo una reverencia.

-Majestad, Princesa Zelda, su vestido ya esta listo, por favor venga conmigo y usted Príncipe Link puede sentarse por allá a esperar que la Princesa salga.

Asimismo el se fue a sentar y las dos jóvenes se fueron de allí y se perdieron de su vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¿Dónde esta el tonto Libro?, debo acabar con el libro lo más pronto posible, ayer no pude hacer casi nada por el estúpido Nohansen -.-"

-Ministro, ¿Qué libro busca puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó Impa solemnemente.

-emm, yo…si…busco…-balbuceó hasta que notó que ella abrazaba un libro- ese que tiene allí.

-Lamento decirle que esto es mío y no puedo dárselo.

-Entonces, no se que hago aquí, con permiso.

Ella lo observó mientras se iba-"mmm, se trae algo extraño, Zelda puede tener razón, estaré vigilando muy de cerca a ese hombre ¬¬"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Zelda a Airín, llevaba puesto un vestido color perla, con poco escote y con mangas largas, el vestido en la parte de adelante le llegaba a las rodillas y en la parte de atrás caía a sus talones estilo cascada, con unos estampados de margaritas y muchas joyas salteadas con las margaritas. En conclusión un vestido sencillo que la hacía ver muy bella *-* bueno así lo veía Link.

-Majestad, se ve hermosa.-observó que Link la veía sin decir una sola palabra-¿usted que piensa?

-eh? Yo?... etto… muy hermosa. :G *_*

- ¬¬ gracias… Airín, bueno ya me cambio.

30 minutos después.

-Bueno Airín, ya nos vamos mil gracias por el vestido de verdad.

-No, Zelda para mi es todo un placer, hasta el Lunes, y felicidades

Considéralo un regalo de compromiso.

-Te veías preciosa con ese vestido, siempre estas preciosa.

-¬¬ ujumm…-toda esa oración, la sintió cargada de falsedad.- Dígame ahora,

¿Quién fue su padre o su madre?.

-Zelda, tutéame, no más formalidades ¬¬, y para que quieres saber eso?

-No puedo tener conocimiento de mi prometido?

-u.u …

-No dirás nada?

-… quizá y te diga, luego.

El regreso al castillo se tornó silencioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró muy cansada, quería respuestas, respuestas y… explicaciones. Vio en su mesita de noche cierto libro con un gran ojo y una lágrima. Sonrió y lo tomó rápidamente. Leyó un poco.

-Esto es.-e hizo un par de movimiento con las manos, la Trifuerza de la sabiduría brilló en su mano derecha.

Despertó, sentía una pesadez en el cuerpo, a duras penas se levantó, observó sus manos… estaban vendadas, se fue al espejo chocando con su cama estaba mareada, así se sentía. Se miró en el espejo y detrás de esas vendas que cubrían parte de su rostro sonrió.

-Tenía, rato que no te veía (N.A: saben lo que significa rato no? 2 meses xD okno .-. es una mala broma) Sheik…-vio que por el costado de sus piernas tres Dagas de cada lado sobresalían.(N.A: vean imágenes de Hyrule Warriors el Sheik de Hyrule Warriors está para babear :G)

Salió por la ventana como si de gato se tratase, quería respuestas, no las obtuvo por las buenas serían por las malas… le pareció que esa era la habitación que le había dado su padre.

Con total agilidad, abrió la ventana sin hacer el mínimo ruido, entró a esa habitación color rojo caoba, ni se limitó a observar, se encaminó a donde estaban unos libros, y papeles.

Escuchó unos pasos, se alarmó de un brinco elegante se apoyó en una de las columnas del techo.

Era nada más y nada menos que el joven Príncipe silbando.

Rodó los ojos desde lo alto del techo. Y observaba cada movimiento del chico.

-mmm… aquí algo no cuadra. ._.

Observó, y observó, su cama, la mesita, la puerta del armario, el techo…

-mmm… solo estoy cansado-musitó con pesadez.

El se limitó a suspirar aliviado desde lo alto, pues, aguantó la respiración, o eso sintió.

El otro joven que estaba abajo, tranquilamente entró al baño, a su vez, Sheik cayó al suelo con elegancia y agilidad juntas, ni se sintió cuando sus pies rozaron con el fino piso cubierto de una alfombra, ni resonaron las dagas que tenía a cada costado de sus piernas.

Y como si de quitarle el dulce a un niño se tratara arrebató de la mesa todos los libros y papeles.

-Quien eres y que quieres.-escuchó una voz masculina muy familiar a sus espaldas.

No quería problemas, aunque tenía la oportunidad justa, se limitó a sacar una nuez deku (N.A: es mucha casualidad que en el juego el lanza algo e Impa también suelta un destello o "blinding flash" muy parecido a una nuez deku u.u por eso lo pongo xD al OOT me refiero) la arrojó al suelo con mucha fuerza y…

-¿Qué?...-exclamó atónito-desapareció…-agregó con un tono serio y semblante sombrío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tonto… casi y lo arruinas todo…-dijo al aire ya en su habitación, con voz grave(N.A: de chico pues xD)

Miró las portada de esos 4 extraños libros.

-mmm… poesía, las poes no son solo almas llenas de odio, Historia Real de Lorule tomo 2, y un libro sin portada más bien parecía un diario.

-Bien…-dijo arrojando a debajo de su cama los dos primeros libros-estos dos son los que necesito-dijo mirando con un brillo en sus actuales ojos rojos.

Se volvió a los papeles.-¿Qué? Esto es un plano del castillo… y… una carta…

"Hermano, ya han llegado, lo sé, necesito que en el libro que te envié junto con la carta, busques la página 384 y me digas que crees que significa… tu respuesta la quiero lo más pronto posible… igual que tu… quiero respuestas.

-Ravio-"

-mmm…-buscó la página 384 en el libro Morado que decía "Historia Real de Lorule".

Unas imágenes de una chica con cabello negro-violeta con un vestido blanco con detalles violeta intenso y un báculo con la Trifuerza invertida.

-"mmm… se parece mucho a… Hilda."

Leyó el pie de foto. Y fue tanta la sorpresa que automáticamente y sin darse cuenta ya no era más Sheik, sino que era nuevamente Zelda.

El pie de foto así decía:" Princesa Hilda, gobernante de Lorule, culpable de la resurrección de Ganon, por poco, roba la Trifuerza de Hyrule, gracias al Héroe Link, con el valor de Farore, rescató a la Princesa Zelda del cuadro al que había sido introducida, acabó con la vida de Ganon fusionado con Yuga. La paz en Hyrule volvió a reinar, y a su vez en Lorule… también."

-¿Qué es todo esto? Necesito hablar con mi padre… ¬¬'

Leyó un poco más adelante.

"Esta parte de la Historia es real, y solo los Loruleanos deben tener conocimiento de esto, cualquier otra historia de Lorule, que esté en otra nación… debe ser cambiada

-Autor Anónimo-"

Hablaría más tarde con su padre. Lo que era prioridad por los momentos era, el libro que parecía diario. Tomó el libro de cuero marrón.

"Me llamo Link Lorule, tengo 5 años, debo estudiar, debo obedecer a Yuga, a mi hermano mayor, soy un príncipe de Lorule y no debo hacer más que estudiar, leer, y obedecer a Yuga."

Al parecer si era un diario, pero era más bien lo que debía hacer. Pasó páginas y vio imágenes de Link de pequeño, con su hermano, y con Yuga "vaya, no ha cambiado nada o.ó"- pasó y pasó páginas, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, un nombre para ser específicos.

"Líder del la Guardia Real de Lorule, mi hermano se ha casado con Hilda, y actualmente gobiernan Lorule, muy pronto debo irme a Hyrule a casarme con la Princesa Zelda, la joya más valiosa de Hyrule, esa chica me trae recuerdos tan solo oír su nombre, no la conozco, solo por dibujos."

Y debajo de esas palabras un dibujo de ella.

-¿Qué? O.Ó

Había leído lo suficiente, como para querer desterrar a ese chico y a ese ministro, pero, si mal no recordaba, Link era el nombre del antiguo Héroe, y si sus antepasadas llevaban su mismo nombre, ¿que podría quedar para el? Quizá era una trampa de Yuga, el mismo mounstro de tez grisácea y de cabellos naranja-rojizo muy parecido a Yuga.

Las dudas estaban presentes, quería respuestas. Su padre o Impa…

Impa…

Escondió los objetos que "había tomado restado" debajo de su cama (N.A: todo para su cama, la caja de madera pa' debajo e' la cama, los libros y papeles que se llevó pa' debajo e' la cama, platos de comida pa' debajo e' la cama, okno .-. pero todo pa' ya' xD no… enserio… es que debajo de la cama es un buen escondite xD)

Toc,Toc,Toc.

-Pase -.-'

-¡Zelda!-se trataba de Link-me ha atacado una especie de Ninja o.o (N.A: existían los ninjas para ese tiempo? O.o? hagamos una excepción xD)

Uy, casi y la agarraban "In Fraganti" con las manos en la masa u.u

-En… enserio? O.o – respondió con un deje de nerviosismo.

-Si! Y vine a ver si te habían atacado o si habías visto a alguien, diosas! Me he llevado un susto, por desgracia se han llevado unos papeles de suma importancia-dijo tomando las manos de ella y juntándolas con las suyas-pero es importante que estés bien-agregó besando el dorso de su mano-deberías quedarte con Lady Impa (N.A: ojo, esta Impa es vieja x.¬ no es la del OOT .-.)"Impa? Me está ayudando a que mi plan se lleve a cabo n.n "

-Por supuesto! n.n

-Bien, te acompañaré

-"¬¬ que inoportuno eres" emm n_n claro "¬¬ ese 'Ninja' tendrá que volver a aparecer ¬¬ y terminar de hacer su trabajo"

-Calma, princesa que ya han reforzado la seguridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lady Impa, es mejor que Zelda se quede con usted.

-Sí, si claro Príncipe.

Ella observó a Zelda con cara de interrogación y esta tenía una cara "n.n" parecía de piedra, hasta que se fue Link.

-Impa, por favor, necesito que me hables de Hilda o.ó

-¿Que quieres saber de tu hermana hija?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Ella realmente es mi hermana?

Suspiró u.u (N.A: así estilo Anjean xD Xd me da risa decirle así, la Maestra Radiel u.¬ así la conocí yo, pero me da risa decirle así xD, en fin, así estilo como ella…)- creo que ya estas lo suficientemente mayor para saber esto…

Continuará…

Bien ¿Hilda es realmente la hermana de Zelda?¿Porqué Sheik no hirió a Link con la Daga?¿Link será malo?¿Yuga que se seguirá trayendo entre manos?¿porque aún no he herido a Link con la Daga?¿seguiré con preguntas Idiotas?¿que le revelará Impa a Zelda? Descubran eso y quizá un poquito más en el próximo capítulo de…¿Mi Obligación o Mi destino?

/

Link: Fiuss ._.

Autora: Tranki que la Daga vendrá pronto.

Zelda: espero ansiosa la Daga.

Autora: ay Zel… yo también.

Link: Ustedes dos me quieren muerto u.¬

Autora: Yo no… n.n es Zelda cariño yo solo escribo ¬¬

Zelda: ya me voy.

Autora: Vamos al Bar de Leche?

Zelda: bien… u.¬… si tu…

Autora: Tú pagas o.ó soberana, quizá y nos lo dejan gratis ^^

Zelda: u.u bien .

*ellas se van*

Link:… y yo que? T.T

/


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Final T-T

/

Spin off

/

-Dialogo.

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

"pensamientos"

(N.A: notas de autora, mis interrupciones en cada capítulo xD .-.)

/

Autora: Muy buenas tengan queridos lectores! ^^

*empujón*

Autora: Oye!

Link: Lo siento, es que Zelda…

Zelda: Zelda ¿Qué?

Link: Naaada estábamos hablando de lo hermosa que eres, no es así Zeldangelink? n.ñ

Autora: Por supuesto que no. ¬¬ ahora que paso con ustedes?

Zelda: Que, este es más pegajoso que un chicle en una media XoX

Link: Venga, empieza en capítulo, y la Daga u.u

Autora y Zelda : woohhh \o/ ehaa ehaa. Empecemos \^-^/** Alerta Spoilers!**

/

-Saber que Impa? ¬¬ de que me estoy perdiendo? O.Ó

-Ocurrió, cuando tu madre aun vivía…

-Si…-respondió ida.

**Flash Back**

Era una tarde muy gris, estaba venteando, los árboles iban y venían según el viento.

Esa tarde en el castillo, todo estaba desordenado, mucho ruido, como si algo fuera a pasar, de hecho… si pasó.

Una sirvienta, que hoy día ya no esta con nosotros, sostenía de la mano a una niña de unos 3 años. Su cabello color nergro-violeta, ojos místicamente rojos, y su vestido estaba muy rasgado, al igual que su rostro algo arañado, la niña lloraba silenciosamente.

Tu padre, el Rey de Hyrule, junto a la Reina Zeres (N.A: bueno ejeje siento que Zeres, si la Zeres del video juego… la de cabello azul.. y lo demás… u.u entra bien en ese papel y no se porque .-. xD) le presentan a la niña, y como tu madre fue muy buena, decidió adoptarla, yo estuve allí, la jovencita Hilda, así tu madre la llamó aunque nunca me dijo el porque, creció en el Reino y llegó a ser llamada princesa de Hyrule, cuando naciste ella tenía 10 años y tu madre… murió.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La cara de ella expresaba una sorpresa increíble.

-Impa, eso es!

-Si, Hilda, es la reencarnación de la princesa Hilda de hace 1.000 años que intentó robar la Trifuerza de Hyrule.-dijo Impa con total tranquilidad.

-SI! Todo encaja perfectamente, eso quiere decir, que…

-Que el joven príncipe no es príncipe?

-Es una corazonada, Impa, pero algo aun no encaja aquí…

-Lo tienes en tu mano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ahh-gritó el rey de Hyrule

-Ya me tienen harto, la princesita caprichosa y el idiota que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo. Lástima que tuve que tomar las medidas antes de su tiempo.-musitó con mucho cinismo viendo el ahora retrato del rey.

-Necesito una sabia más-dijo mientras guardaba el retrato del rey con los otros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Impa, la Trifuerza! Eso es, si Link realmente es la reencarnación del Héroe que rescató a mi antepasada hace 1.000 años, debe poseer la Trifuerza del valor.

*Las*

Abren la puerta, causando que Zelda diera un pequeño saltito.

-Emm… Zelda, ya avisé a los guardias, van a reforzar la vigilancia, ¿Lady Impa, le molestaría si por un momento le robo a Zelda? n.ñ –preguntó el joven a la Sheikah, mientras se acercaba a Zelda y la tomaba de la mano, ganándose una mirada interrogativa de parte de ella.

-Claro joven n-n "¬¬"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La llevó de la mano con delicadeza, hasta salir del castillo, justo ahí afuera había un caballo, color caramelo, de crin blanca como la nieve misma, y tintes negros en sus patas.

Zelda, que había preguntado más de dos veces a donde la llevaba, se sorprendió al ver aquel cuadrúpedo animal tan majestuoso, inmediatamente se acercó al animal para acariciar su crin, soltándose finalmente del agarre del oxigenado… perdón n_ñ del rubio./-¬¬/

-Es muy hermoso… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó la princesa acariciando al animal, sin voltearse a ver al… /-¬¬/ ¡rubio! O.o

-Es Epona y es "Ella" n.n

-¡Oh, que hermosa es! *o*

-Sube-ella volteó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada- n _n anda, vamos a dar una vuelta por la pradera.

-.-. Bueno esta bien-dijo montándose con ayuda del chico en la parte de atrás.

El subió a parte de adelante y tomo las riendas del la yegua, ordenándole a la princesa que se sujetara fuerte para que no cayera, así hizo ella sujetándose de la cintura del muchacho-Hyaa, vamos Epona ¡Corre!-dicho y hecho, la yegua empezó a correr, pasaron por la ciudadela sorprendiendo a los mercaderes y habitantes que caminaban por el lugar, salieron a la pradera, el viento chocaba contra su cara de un modo que lo relajaba, sintiendo como la joven la abrazaba por la cintura, sonrojándose un poco, ella a su vez estaba muy tranquila y realmente disfrutaba del paseo, tenía rato que no salía, y la verdad estaba muy cómoda… a pesar de ser Link quien la acompañaba… estaba cómoda ._.

Epona, galopó con mucha destreza y elegancia por la pradera de Hyrule, el chico hizo que ella se detuviera después de un rato, el se bajó y ayudó a la princesa tomándola de la mano para que bajara.

Había un árbol, y un riachuelo tras este, Epona rápidamente se acercó al riachuelo para tomar del agua.

-Perdón que te trajera así sin decirte antes, pero el ambiente en el castillo estaba tenso, y si "la persona" que me atacó sigue por el castillo puede que estés en peligro o_o

-Ahh! n.ñ gracias por preocuparte, pero… no debiste o.ó se cuidarme sola…

u.u "xD si tan solo supieras que estas a menos de 5 metros de "quién te atacó, menudo idiota"

-Lo siento, pero es mi deber… anda! Mira disfruta el paisaje no seas tan amarga -.-'

-O.Ó u-u' bien…-suspiró cansadamente.

Se sentó en una de las raíces de ese árbol, recostándose en el tronco de este, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, no sabía que el árbol era tan suave, justo como su cama… volteó haciendo que su cara chocara con algo sumamente suave… se sentó, estaba en su habitación… o eso creía ella

-"¿En qué momento me quedé dormida?"

Intentó pararse de su cama pero algo en sus pies se lo impedía, algo frío que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que tenía en sus pies.

Estaba encadenada… pero… ¿Cómo?

Alguien le podía decir ¿como rayos había parado en una celda de su propio castillo? O se trataba de que el idiota de Link le había tendido una trampa fingiendo su "paseo" para "cuidarla", cuidarse debería el… que "alguien" le tiene el ojo montado, y ese "alguien" ya no se va a lamentar si ese "alguien" lo hiere.

Claro… eso era todo…

Musitó unas palabras y de repente las cadenas se rompieron silenciosamente, hizo sus movimientos especiales con las manos y su cuerpo y de nuevo era Sheik, ahora, era más fuerte, tenía sus Dagas, ya no tendría piedad.

Escuchó pasos hacia su celda y se ocultó en la oscuridad.

Ya sabía o intentaba poner las ultimas piezas al rompecabezas… no podía… pues… algo le decía muy dentro de el… que ya conocía a ese chico… que no es por que es paranoico, pero cada vez que veía Yuga le parecía ver algo más, como oscuridad, un aura oscura y llena de pesadez.

Link quien muy tranquilo se encontraba con una lámpara enganchada a su cinturón abría con suma paciencia la puerta.

Sheik, no vaciló ni un instante y trepó las paredes de la esquina sujetándose con sus dedos de un modo muy ágil.

Link consiguió entrar acercándose al intento de cama que había en el medio de la celda, por cada paso que Link daba Sheik caminaba de puntillas con un silencio y una armonía increíble, sus ojos rojos y brillantes no se apartaron en ningún momento del ox…/-O.Ó/ rubio quise decir…ejemp… rubio, aun oculto en la oscuridad, como si de un gato se tratase nuevamente con toda esa agilidad y elegancia trepó la pared y se sujetó de las columnas de madera que habían en el techo.

Link notó que la cama estaba vacía…

-¿Zelda? preciosa… vine a rescatarte.

-"Si… ya te creí… inútil -.-"

Buscó en las esquinas de esas cuatro paredes, no había rastro de Zelda en ningún lado…

Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de la celda con pasos rápidos y Sheik aprovechó esa oportunidad para bajarse de las columnas y quedar a solo un paso de Link, que al sentir una presencia tras el… se volteó.

Logró ver al vendado sujeto…

-Tu…-profirió con odio desmedido- ¿Qué le has hecho a la chica que estaba en esta celda?

-Digamos… que… la ayude a escapar-dijo Sheik soltando una carcajada.

-Por…que.-el semblante de Link se había vuelto sombrío.

-¿Será porque me dio la gana? O ¿es que la chica es linda? debo admitirlo-

dijo elevando su mano derecha que tenía juntos sus dedos índice, pulgar y medio, como si estuviera a punto de tronarlos y hacer algo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo…

-¿Qué, hacerle algo yo a la mismísima Princesa de Hyrule? Jaja!- se mofó el oji-escarlata- eso mismo debería hacerte yo… ¿Acaso crees que no se lo que tramas…Link?

*Swing**Swing*

El aludido, quedó paralizado, ese sujeto sabía su nombre, y lo peor de todo se había llevado a Zelda, Yuga definitivamente se lo daría de comer al Krakken si no llegaba con una Zelda inconsciente, de pronto vio una luz cegadora, un frío recorrió su brazo derecho, sus piernas, para después sentir un tibio líquido recorrer las extremidades donde sintió el escalofrío

y un dolor profundo en su hombro.

-Ahhg-se quejó el príncipe mientras se agarraba el hombro, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo.

-Lastimosamente… te necesito vivo… hay algo que debes cumplir-el Sheikah lo cargó y se lo puso en el hombro, lanzó la nuez-deku(N.A: aun sigo con mi teoría de que lo que lanza Sheik es… una nuez deku O.o xD)

Aparecieron en la enfermería del Castillo y lo puso en una camilla, el seguía sangrando y quejándose de dolor.

-Aghh… No… Zelda… Yuga…-deliraba el muchacho

-Shhh- lo chitó- cállate idiota… -.- AYUDA- gritó Sheik, a lo que en menos de un segundo escuchó pasos apresurados y una voz femenina quebrada dijo "Voy" el se apresuró a irse de allí con una nuez-deku (N.A: ejeje xD no lo volveré a decir u_¬)

Se encontraba fuera del estudio de su padre, ahí era donde toda la aura oscura y pesada estaba concentrada en todo el castillo… sin más… entró.

Así no era el estudio de su padre, ahora solo era un cuarto sin nada, a excepción de un total de 7 cuadros, entre ellos uno que tenía "dibujado" su padre y a Impa, los otros 5 los componían Airín, Guri, Osfala, Rosso y Zeres (La hija del sacerdote esa sip.. también xD).

¡No podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos!

¡Yuga, el ministro de Lorule, había revivido a Ganon, y se había fusionado con él! "¿Pero que rayos?" ahí frente a Sheik, se encontraba Yuga convertido en una especie de mounstro "muy parecido al… del libro…".

De pronto una imagen cruzó su mente vio a Link luchando contra Yuga, y la Trifuerza del Valor, reposaba en la mano de él, si, había leído el libro, ya estaba confirmado, ahora, necesitaba a un Link sano para que según "el Destino" pudiera vencer el mal.

Pero su energía le jugó una mala… muy mala pasada… pues… el hechizo que usó para romper las cadenas, gastó mucha de su energía… sintió como lentamente se debilitaba, antes de caer al suelo… algo que nunca ocurrió.

Nuestro herido héroe, había llegado justo cuando vio a Zelda caerse, y se apresuró a detener la caída, agarrándola del brazo, la cargó en brazos (N.A: así pos… una mano en la espalda la otra por las piernas, yo le digo, princesa en apuros xD en fin.. retomemos) le costó una mueca de dolor, no podía con su peso, pero debía proteger a Zelda, Yuga, planea algo no tan bueno para ella.

-Link! Que haces tarado! ¿no ves que está vulnerable? La puedo aplastar aquí mismo si quiero! Tráela! ¿Qué esperas?

-Link…-le susurró Zelda- da-da-dame tu mano.

-Zelda, ¿Qué pasa? No te esfuerces, no te preocupes que no dejare que Yuga te haga daño.

-Tu… ma…no…

-Eh?-la colocó en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha- mi mano…-se sacudió el guante de la mano izquierda a fin de este se le saliera- allí en su mano estaba el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor.

En menos de un milisegundo una serie de recuerdos, imágenes , personas, voces, regresaron a su mente, vidas pasadas, y por supuesto, la Princesa Zelda en cada uno de ellos, es como si ver la Trifuerza del Valor brillar en su mano, abrió aquel baúl de recuerdos que se encontraban en la esquina más remota de su mente y subconsciente.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al ver a la Princesa Zelda ahí casi desmayada, recordó las palabras que le prometió cuando eran niños "te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste, para eso soy tu amigo" casi rompió aquella promesa que ni siquiera recordaba haberle hecho.

Buscó la espada en su espalda, y la sacó con mucha determinación y enojo. Y se alejó con cuidado aun con Zelda en brazos y la sentó en una esquina cerca de la puerta.

Y se acercó a la bestia que tenía en frente.

-Ju,ju,ju. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer, creo que regresaron tus recuerdos ¿no? – preguntó ironicamente- te has olvidado de mi?

-No de ti, no me he olvidado, no creas que soy el inútil que te obedeció todos estos años! YA NO MÁS! –gritó sumamente molesto, recordó realmente lo que Yuga quería, lo estaba usando, para robar su fragmento de la Trifuerza, y a su vez el de la Princesa, y dominar Hyrule.

Empezó la batalla (N.A: Aquí viene más spoiler xD) Yuga intentó golpear a Link pero este, lo esquivaba con una facilidad y agilidad juntas.

Link esquivaba y aprovechaba para atinarle con la espada.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, Yuga, estaba cansado de los golpes del Hyliano, y el Hyliano a su vez que no había recibido ni un solo rasguño de parte de la bestia, pero también se estaba cansando un poco, pues… había estado perdiendo algo de sangre… estaba algo vendado, pero… aun así sangraba D:

Yuga, harto, decide entrar en la pared, convirtiéndose en una pintura, capaz de moverse, dentro de la pared.

Link, empezó a golpear la pared con la espada, patadas… nada funcionaba… y Yuga, aprovechaba ese momento dentro de la pared, para recuperar energías.

-Li…Link-lo llamó Zelda, tosiendo un poco-

-Princesa, debo sacarla de aquí, debo aprovechar, que… esta distraído-dijo intentando cargar a Zelda "estilo princesa en apuros"

-N..No-dijo ella juntando sus manos entre las de Link, y una luz iluminó la habitación.-Arco…de…la…l…uz-terminó de pronunciar con lo que le quedaba de voz.

-Princesa…-observó a una Zelda ahora inconsciente, y al arco de luz.

Zelda había quedado inconsciente, usó toda la energía que le quedaba, como aquella vez, cuando derrotaron a Ganon, quedó muy débil, estaba cansado de decirle que no usara su energía, pero ella parecía no escucharle.

Con el arco de Luz podría atacar a Yuga dentro de la pared.

Y así hizo, entró a la pared, gracias al brazalete que le había regalado su hermano, apuntó con el arco y disparó.

Yuga salió de la pared violentamente, pasando de ser un dibujo a ser nuevamente "eso" que es (xD) cayendo al suelo.

Link no desaprovechó la oportunidad de darle, el golpe de gracia (N.A: okey… Hora del diccionario de Zeldangelink ewe Golpe de Gracia: último golpe, este popularmente es el la cabeza O_o x'D no explicaré pero ya todos sabemos n_ñU como es un golpe de gracia, no quiero que aquí en me tilden de sanguinaria o algo por el estilo xD)

-Todo ha terminado-dijo al aire y se fue a donde estaba Zelda para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería, aun con el dolor agudo en el brazo, pero era su deber protegerla (N.A: ya que sus recuerdos volvieron… recordó eso)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya el Rey de Hyrule, Daphness Nohansen, se encontraba algo preocupado, fuera de la enfermería.

En ese momento llega Impa.

-Señor, ya los jóvenes que habían quedado atrapados en los cuadros, ya se han ido del castillo.

-Oh! Esplendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que todo eso había pasado…

Desde que los recuerdos del Héroe volvieran, y la paz de Hyrule había regresado.

Ya todo había terminado.

Esperen! Me adelanté! xD Rayos! Es la emoción! Disculpen n-ñU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después.

Zelda, si La Princesa Zelda, se encontraba con su guardaespaldas y ahora su prometido… Link… sip…

Al parecer todo fue obra del "Destino" …

¡Y… la mejor parte de todas es…! ¡Llegamos a tiempo para la boda! Wooh!

En ese "Gran altar" Los novios xD ejemp* estaban a punto de casarse…

Pero había algo que hacía que estos no se casaran…

Era nada más y nada menos… que la sacerdotisa que los estaba casando…

-je…jeje…x'D ejemp… xD por el…jajaja XD.. poder.. x'D.. ya va ahora si voy seria.. u-u ejemp.. por el poder que me otorgó.. jajajaaj XD

Todo el auditorio que contemplaba la boda gritó en unísono-"ZELDANGELINK! CASALOS DE UNA VEZ! O TE BAJAMOS DEL ALTAR A PATADAS O.Ó"

-"Te amo!"-gritó otra persona pero todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba… si.. hasta los novios… pero no se halló rastro de nadie.

-Bien, ustedes si que son violentos!... esta bien… por el poder que me ha dado, la Princesa de Hyrule… Zelda… yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

(N.A: okey… es Hora de Zeldangelink interviene congelando la imagen del casamiento de Zelda y Link. Los trolearé un rato… xD okno .-. *toma a algún lector y le pasa el brazo derecho por encima del hombro* aja tu… imaginate esta situación, la más esperada por así decirlo xD… imagina… *con el brazo izquierdo dibuja un horizonte imaginario, moviendo su brazo de derecha a izquierda* imagina… al casamiento Zelink… y justamente los novios cuando se van a besar… pasa lo… siguiente…)

Los nervios de ambos chicos lo podía ver… hasta un ciego ._.

Link y Zelda acercan sus rostros y justo cuando el le toma la cara a la chica para besarla…

-Asshhgg-hace como si fuera estado metida por unos minutos bajo el agua, en pocas palabras toma una bocanada de aire, respirando agitado, vio a sus alrededores, su habitación, vio sus manos…

Suspiró.

-Fue solo un sueño… y una… pesadilla. #o#

-Zelda?-la llama el.. si ese chico… xD- me tenías preocupado… o.o

-¿Link? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿realmente eres tu? ¿y Yuga?

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, y gritabas mi nombre y llorabas, y nos tenías preocupados a Impa a el Rey y a mi… decías "No" "No" y después te reías y despertaste, discúlpame pero no se quien es Yuga, y si soy yo Link.-respondió su guardaespaldas y mejor amigo, inclinándose un poco hacia ella para verla mejor- Zel… ¿te sientes bien? Estas algo sonrojada…¬¬-preguntó el oji-azul.

-o.o yo? Que? Que? Pa..para nada…

-Seguro, fue… el sueño no? ¬¬

-Link… ni te imaginas… ni… te… imaginas.

La joven princesa, se dispondría a contarle su sueño, detalle por detalle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin owo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya… al final fue todo un… sueño… O.o okey… esta bien… a aquellos que defraudé con el final… T-T pueden bajarme del Altar a patadas xD jajaajjjaj, me agregué al fic, xD y ni idea del porque xD solo dije y si me pongo para desordenar aquí?.. y bushh lo puse xD

Le agradezco a mi amiga Mónica :'3 nena me has apoyado en todo el fic :* un abrazo psicológico.

A Yahab porque de un principio de este fic me dejó una critica "Profecional"

Y por haber leído mi One-Shot :3 Gracias Yahab! Un saludo ^-^/

A Aquellas personas que les gusta estar en y no dejan un rewiew pero igual leen ^^ gracias por leer.

A Link por ser tan guapo y sexi y prestarse para hacer el fic xD

A Zelda por que… sí. xD

A Dark Link porque… eh? xD perdón *^-^* me pelé xD

A dos de mis compañeros de clases monterota-sama y maria-chan que están leyendo.

A mi primo-hermano McCloud(Alejandro) que sigue siendo un idiota :'v

Nos leemos ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

/

Link: Con que… ese fue.. tu "gran final"? ¬¬

Zeldangelink: SI! Que esperabas ¬u¬

Link: Zelink…

Zeldangelink: me fue difícil.. pues.. estabas muy estupido u.u

Link: No es cierto…

Zelda: si es cierto. Y te luciste en la parte de la Daga

Link: Que? Se pondrán en mi contra y ya se termino el fic! T-T

Zeldangelink: xD que lástima :3. ahí si! Tu también ;D

Link: oye… andabas diciéndome oxigenado… lo leí o.ó

Zeldangelink: o.o leíste ahoritica la última parte? Puse que eras guapo verdad n-ñU Zel? *ayúdame O.O*

Zelda: yo no leí nada que dijera que eres oxigenado Link n_ñ si mira! Mira , aquí dice que "PAF lo golpea".

Zeldangelink: ahora lo difícil será… explicarle porque le duele la cara… u.u

Zelda: ahí pensamos en algo ^^ quieres un café?

Zeldangelink: Si *-*

Zelda: bien vamos

Zeldangelink: Si *^_^* despídete y tu invitas

Zelda: Si *-* Oye! ¬¬

Zelda y Zeldangelink: Bye! Espero que hayan gustado del fic-y nuevamente dejan a Link, pero esta vez… tendido en el piso x_x-

Link: X.X dejen rewiews x_x

/


End file.
